Emily, Hunters, Angels and Demons
by MoonStoneLover
Summary: "The tears were building up in my eyes as I came to the conclusion- the only way I'm getting out of here was in a body bag!" This is a gripping tale of a girl named Emily, who copes with the reality of a demon filled world. Her faith and love are put to the test. Emily's battle scars are engraved in the daily life of an innocent girl trying to survive in a tough world...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so be warned it may be shite. I only own Emily I don't own any of the supernatural characters. If I did there would be a bit more Destiel in it. If you know what I mean ;) So hopefully you will enjoy this story. Just in case you are wondering (you're probably not ) I will also be posting this to my wattpad account. this chapter isnt that long yes i know. starting from chapter two i will be writing as Emily

Chapter One

Emily is a 16 year old girl. She has long black hair, dark blue eyes and a great smile. She was a quiet girl who was more into reading and her music than anything else in the world. This may be due to her lack of social skills or her just preferring to stick to her few friends. Or that every day since she could remember she felt like there were always eyes on her no matter where she went. Emily was classed as a freak among people who know her but didn't know about her, she was always looking down, not talking or had a book opened with her music playing, her friends loved her for that.

She has read in books and on the internet that demons (not that she believe in stuff like that) may be the reason she feels like she is being watched, but as far as she knew, she never made a deal with the devil for her soul, and has far as she knew her parents didn't either, so she wondered why she always felt like this. It was November 27th when she just decided to go out for a walk, she went on her own even though she knew it wasn't that smart to go on her own. Then she was grabbed and thrown into the back of a van. But let's just start on the morning of November 27th


	2. Chapter 2

Note- Hi, people. First thing first. I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE WAYYYYYYYY MORE DESTIEL. I also don't own any of the songs that are going to be making appearance in this story. There is going to be a load of songs in this story as I love my music :) Secondly introduction of a few new people, tell me what you think of "The Man". Thirdly, No Sam, Dean or Castiel yet! I think I'm going to add them into the next chapter. Lastly, Again I'm going to be posting this to my Wattpad account. Enjoy -

Chapter 2

*Beep* *Beep* "Six o'clock already, it can't be?" I picked up my phone to check the time and to turn off my alarm. "It is six, but it is Saturday, thank you god". I fell back asleep. The second time I woke up at was ten. "I guess I should get up now, I need a shower." I say to myself. I get up only to see that my whole family left. My mother probably took my brother shopping, he started primary school, and even though it is November, she is only getting his supplies now. My father must be at work as there is no sign of his car either.

I went into the bathroom, switched on the shower, pressed play on my phone and got into the shower. *Angels fall to the floor, like they would if I was captain.* Ahh, Biffy Clyro, one of the best British bands I know. *"Sliver children" she roared, I'm not the son of God* I sing along with the music as I washed my hair. *Somebody help me sing!* "Did somebody just knock at the door?!" I shouted out into nothingness, forgetting that I'm the only one home. *Can anybody hear me?* The music is mixing in with what I'm feeling. I jump out of the shower, grab a towel to warp around me and go to answer the front door.

A man was standing at the door with a package when I answered it. He was dressed in a well-tailored, all black suit. Oh post men becoming fancy now, I say to myself while trying not to laugh. His eyes were travelling up and down my body. "Hello darling." He says in a heavy Scottish accent, eyes still running over my body. OH GOD! He thinks this is the start of some bad porn movie. "I have a package here for an Emily Wilson." Yup, definitely the start of a bad porn movie. "That's me." I say as I trying to keep my panic under control. "All right darling, just sign here, and that will be it." He says. I sign for it, say "Thank you", he walks away, I close the door and run back up to the bathroom. I went back into the shower and stood under the stream of hot water for 20 minutes, while trying to control my breathing. I finished getting washed and walked to my room to get dried and dressed. I've seen that man before, I just know I have, but where? I wonder to myself. My head is hurting and the phone rings from downstairs. I also want to see what is in the package that had just been delivered to me as I don't remember ordering anything. I ran down to answer the phone, but missed it by 2 seconds. I walk slowly over to the package in case the phone rings again and open it, only to find a book about demons in side of the box. Then I really start to panic as I definitely didn't order this. The phone rings again and I go to answer it. "Hello?" I say scared shitless down the phone. "Hello darling, do you like the book I sent you?" The heavy Scottish accent is saying in my ear. I slam down the phone and fall to the ground.

When I come to I see the worried face of my mother who is trying to wake me up and the little face of my brother smiling at me thinking I fell asleep on the ground. "Emily? Can you hear me? Come on Emily please wake up." Says the voice of a panicked mother. I find this funny as I start to sit up only to fall back down again with major dizziness. "Oh, thank god you're awake Emily, I was so worried for a minute I thought you weren't going to wake up." Poor mother always worried about me even, if it was just a simple trip. I slowly try to sit up again and look at my mother and simply say. "Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?" Luke smiles at me and my mother just laughs and says "Yes, but we're going to have to order it now, as it is 5 o'clock. What time did you pass out at?" I look at her confused. "Wait go back a minute, Its FIVE O'CLOCK" I shouted, I was out for nearly 4 hours. "Yes, its five past five, Emily," she says her voice starting to rise into the worried high pitched, voice I grew up with. "What time did you pass out at?" Panic crossed her face. "Around eleven, half eleven, I think I don't really remember." I say, I can feel the panic rising, my breathing is starting to go short, I control it before, mother or Luke sees what is happing. Mum rang the pizza place and 20 minutes later dad came home with a cheese and a chicken and ham. "Really?" I asked. "You know I don't like ham" Dad just looks at me, "Sorry Emily but Luke won't eat chicken, unless there is ham on it." I grab a slice of cheese and go to sit down. I need to get to my room. NOW! When I'm done I go upstairs to my room, lock the door and turn up my IPod speakers. *IT'S A BEAUTIFUL LIE, IT'S THE PERFECT DENIAL, SUCH A BEAUTIFUL LIE TO BELIEVE IN.* The music is loud and it drowns out my screams. I'm freaked out, this feels like the first time I felt the eyes on me. "Shite the book." I ran down to grab the book only to be caught by father wondering what I was doing. "Oh nothing dad, I just came down to grab the phone and a drink I'm going to call the twins." I said with the fakest smile on my face and tone to my voice, he believed me.

Back up in my room I rang Alexandra and Sophia. "Hello?" Sophia asked, or it could have been Alex I never know who is on the phone. "Hi, erm can I just ask who I'm talking with, it's hard to tell over the phone." I say. "That's what he said." The person on the other end said. "Alexandra, would you can Sophia like to stay in my house, I Neeeeed to talk to you both ASAP!" "We'll be right over".

When they both finally arrive, Sophia blaming Alex for being late-Again. I tell them about the man in the suit, the book and the phone call. "You have to call the police, Now!" they say in union. "or a least tell your parents." "Or maybe" I start. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my mind." I get up before they can say anything, tell my dad I'm going to the shop (on my own) to get stuff for me and the twins.

I left the house and started to make my way up to the shops, the sun was setting in the sky and I heard a revved engine heading towards me. The last thing I remember is a van pulling up, hands grabbing me and man in a well-tailored, black suit saying "hello again darling" in the heavy Scottish accent, throwing me into the back of the van before hitting me on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE—Hello! long time no see. Just finished all of my exams, so I have the summer free to write thisJ. Okay, so now the legal stuff... I don't in anyway own Supernatural, if I did Destiel would be happening every episode. Now here is the confusing part, the start of chapter will being with Alex's point of view. Yes, after a paragraph (or two), it will go back to Emily. You'll see what I mean when you read on. Also, I would like to thank my friend Niamh. If it wasn't for her this story would have a shite load of spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. So thank you, Henry.

Alexandra (P.O.V)

An hour passed and Emily didn't return from the shop, I could see that Sophia was starting to get worried. We ran downstairs to her parents sitting in the living room and asked if they had seen her, when the words left our mouths you could see the panic raise in their faces. Her dad Steven ran outside to the street yelling her name, her mother Catharine rang her phone, Sophia and I sat there helpless, when her younger brother Luke came bouncing downstairs asking it Emily had brought his sweets back yet. Steven came back with Emily's phone in his hand. "I found it lying outside on the side of the road near tire tracks." He said. Tears came running down Catharine's face. I ran to the phone and called 999.

Ten minutes later the police arrived and a huge search party went out for Emily. We had to do something, we promised we would never tell anyone, but we had to. "There was someone after Emily" Sophia said. "He texted her, emailed her and came to the house just today to deliver a book." I continued. They took her phone and hacked into her email and found all of the messages, they found her diary which showed how scared she was. It also read how she went to the police but they told her to leave, that it was nothing but paranoia and she should forget about it. That's when things went from bad to worse and the media got involved. Stories were flying left right and centre about Emily, about us her friends and about her family. A few days later Catharine's brother comes over from America. He promised Catharine and Steven that he was going to find Emily, no matter the cost.

Emily (P.O.V)

When I woke up I was expecting to see Sophia or Alex lying beside me. I could feel anything as my hands were numb, I was sitting up, the room was dark with the only light coming from the corner, which was making it difficult for me to see. I heard the sound of footsteps so I closed my eyes to pretend I wasn't awake yet. "Where is Crowley I thought he wanted to get information out of this girl!" the first voice said, it sounded like a British man. Wait, information? From me? I know nothing, why would they want me? "He'll be here just give him a minute, he's probably getting ready." The second voice said, this time it was an Irish woman, her accent was similar to mine. "Does he know that Bobby Singer is going to be landing in Ireland within the next few days, to find this worthless human," the first man said. "WHAT?!", said that heavy Scottish accent. "WHY IS HE COMING HERE? WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT HER? HOW DOES HE KNOW HER?" "He is her godfather…Sir" said the Irish one. "WHAT?!" "Well yeah… He is her mother's Brother, Catharine Singer." The Irish one said sounding anxious. "Right, well keep Miss Wilson tied here and I'll be back once I lead Singer off of our trail. And whatever you do, DON'T TOUCH HER!" Crowley (I guess that's his name) said. Then it hit me, he was going to hurt Uncle Bobby.

I was having a slight panic attack when the footsteps headed towards me. I sat there as still as I could, "Mary, leave me with the girl. NOW!" The male voice said, 'Mary'? What a typical Irish name. The footsteps where heading towards me "What makes you so special that Crowley takes you?" The voice said. I didn't move, still breathing as light as I could, pretending I was asleep. "I know you're not asleep. Now speak to me before things start to get interesting for me and painful for you, little girl." His voice was powerful and forceful. I look up at him and spit on his face. "LET ME GO NOW!" I yell. He looks at me, grinning a little bit, "don't speak unless spoken to or you ask permission." He says, the grin spreading to his eyes. "Yeah, well how am I supposed to ask permission if my fucking hands are tied behind my fucking back, you bastard?" That was mistake number one, his grin became wider and he slashed the knife across my arm. I scream, the white hot pain is attacking my nervous system. He laughs at my pain, I try and fight back the tears and it's a fight I lose. The tears come streaming down my face, but I try not to show the pain I feel. "Do you understand now little girl? Don't speak unless spoken to and don't call me a bastard again," he says still laughing. I look up at him, my eyes wet with pain and fear, for a second I think his is showing sympathy on his face, but really it was lust. Not lust for me sexually, no, but lust for my pain. He is a creepy ass person. "Wh- what do you want from me?" I ask , my voice cracking. "You know what we want Emily." He says as he starts to walk away.

I sit there for what seems like hours, there is no clock in the room that I was in and the only things I could hear was my fast breathing and the distant sound of water dripping. The room smelt of a dank musty odour. Someone came into the room a few hours later and untied my hands before setting a plate down on my lap, "Eat!" she said, I look down on my plate and saw mouldy cheese and bread. I lifted the bread and found it to be stale. "Erm... thank you" I say and take a bite out of the bread hesitantly, I ate it as I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't. "Excuse me." I say to the woman who is watching over me. "I need to go to the bathroom." She looks at me and mutters something like "humans." She unties my legs, takes a death grip hold of my arm and guides me to the toilet across the room. "There is no way for you to escape, there are also no locks on the door and be out in 5 minutes or else I will bust down the door. Do you understand me?" she says. I nod in reply and walk in to the bathroom, it is a small room, but it is clean. I go to the toilet and wash my hands, while I'm in there I wash my face, clean the cut on my arm. There is a knock at the door and I walk out, not making eyes contact. She guides me back to my chair and she proceeds to tie me up. I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes there is a man standing over me. It was the man who slit my arm. "So, did you enjoy your nap? I enjoyed it." He said with that creepy smile reappearing on his face. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked. I looked up at him with my best puppy dog look I could master. It didn't work. He got the knife and made a cut on my leg. I screamed out in pain, but he kept on making the cuts, across my chest, my legs and my arms. The tears were building up in my eyes as I came to the conclusion- the only way I'm getting out of here was in a body bag. Due to my screaming, I never heard the Scottish accent telling him to stop. He walked over to me and grabbed the knife of the man before hitting him across the face. "I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Crowley shouted at the man who was looking at me with fire burning in his eyes. "I FOUND HER, YOU WENT AFTER SINGER AND I WANTED SOME FUN!" The man yelled back. Crowley looked at him with hatred and stuck the knife into his stomach. I started to scream again. The man pulled the knife out of his stomach, unhurt, and walked away. I felt sick and dirty because of the way Crowley was looking at me. I look up at him and say "p-p-please sir, please let me go, my family are probably looking for me, my uncle, my friends, I need to see them again, I don't know anything, I don't understand why you were stalking me, I don't know what you…" he cut me from the corner of my right eye to the tip of my mouth. I screamed. I could feel the blood, I could taste iron. It made me want to vomit , it tasted too coppery, too salty. He looked at me with boredom, "You know what I am, so you know what I want." He said with his heavy drawl. "What? There is no such thing as demons , I read those books for fun." I said. He looks at me like he was the devil himself, (which I believe is true) and said "I know your Uncle Bobby gave you those books. I know you know what I am, but the thing I think you don't know is that your Uncle Bobby is a hunter. Am I correct in saying that?" he said as he dragged the knife over the skin on my arm. "He's a hunter, but only animals!" I yelled back at him. He pulled the knife over my leg this time and I passed out, again from the pain.

Over the next few days, Mary and Crowley where the only ones who came to see me. Mary came three times a day to give me food, I started to refuse the food and I could feel myself wasting away. My clothes where becoming far too big on me. She also came to untie me and let me go to the bathroom, my scars where dirty and I couldn't clean them too well. Every time Mary looked at me it was with a look of fear and of sympathy. Crowley came in and stood over me with that same smile the other guy gave me, and with that smile he dragged the knife across my skin over and over again, he also bad mouthed my uncle, said that he was a killer of his kind. After what felt likes weeks, I was sure I was going to die. I felt dirty, unclean, I was really in need of a shower, my cuts were probably becoming infected. The only thing I could think about was the many ways I was going to die. I made a list of 6 different ways:

1. My cuts are infected and I'll die from that (most likely)

2. I'll starve to death (again, most likely)

3. Crowley will get bored and stab me (pretty sure this will happen)

4. Crowley will leave me here to rot (I was hoping this would happen)

5. A meteor will hit the room I'm staying in (pretty unlikely)

6. I'd get eaten by the rats in the corner of the room (again, this is very likely) Yup, I was pretty sure I was going to die.

Crowley came in and stood over me with the knife pressed up against my face. I don't remember much, but I heard the flapping of wings, and that Crowley cut a 'C' into the left side of my face. I heard someone shout my name, Crowley had disappeared. A tall guy grabs the discarded knife that was lying on the ground and cut my hands and feet free. I ran away from him running through the door Mary usually comes through. I run until my legs fail me. The tall guy I following me, he must see me starting to fall, he grabs me and takes me out into the light. "Sam? Is that Emily?" A male's voice says. "Yeah, Bobby I've got her.", says the guy holding me. "Bobby?" I try to say, but nothing comes out.

I woke up in a clean bed. I felt clean, I was all bandaged and Uncle Bobby and the tall guy where standing beside my bed. (For now, let's call him big foot.) "Bobby, she is awake." Big foot said. "Emily? Oh thank god!" sighed Bobby. I couldn't talk as there was a breathing tube down my neck. My mother, father and brother came into the room. They saw that I was awake and called the nurse to take the tube out. It was a few minutes before I could talk and the questions just kept coming from my family. "Why didn't you tell us there was someone stalking you?" Father demanded. "I didn't think you could have done anything. Plus, if I knew it was going to get that bad I would have told you!" I say. Bobby looked at my parents and said "as soon as she I well she is coming to live with me and the boys!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note- I don't own supernatural or any of the songs that are in his fan fiction. I only own Emily. This is up on wattpad as well as . Enjoy chapter 4 sorry it took so long, family drama. Just a little tip, Big Foot = Sam. Again there is going to be a two bits in the point of view of Castiel and Dean, long story short, I gave thanks to my friend Niamh (again) for the idea of this part. Also one or two flashbacks from Emily's point of view :D I would also like to thank Emilyrose475 for her kind words. You are awesome :*

Chapter 4

Emily P.O.V

I'm home from that horrible hospital. When the doctor told me that Crowley had me for almost a month I had a panic attack, which means I now have to go to therapy (Yeah that should be fun!) Bobby, my parents and my younger brother Luke are out getting coffee (Luke just went for the sweets) and discussing how we are going to get all of my stuff to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, where Bobby lives with Dean and Sam. Yes, it is official I'm moving and going to live with my uncle, not my parents or my brother just me. (It also means that I have to go to said therapy in the USA.) I remember when bobby told my mother and father that he was taking me to live with him, big foot and big foot's older brother.

*Flash back*

The room was silent, everyone was looking at Uncle Bobby like he'd gone mad. Dad was just staring at Bobby, no one said anything for a good five minutes. "And if I don't want to go?" I asked my breaking the silence, my voice squeaked in shock. "Well then, I'll have to drag you there by your hair then." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "But why Robert?" My mother asked. "Catharine you know why. Crowley is a demon and don't start saying that's not true, you and Steven know what happened to my wife. Dean and Sammy here are hunters just like I'm thanks to their father. Plus Castiel here is an angel, his brother Michael as in archangel Michael has told Castiel to keep a look out for her, if Crowley thinks she has something he wants don't think he won't try and get her again. With me she will be safe. I don't live far from a school and there is a town close by. Plus I have an extra room." "Robert, we'll talk about this later, Okay? Emily needs her rest." Mother said walking over to him and hugging him.

*Present moment*

They told me I was going to be moving to the USA to live with Bobby. So here I'm now carefully packing up my harry potter books and DvDs with the rest of my things, all to be shipped off within the next few days to Bobby's house with me following behind them. I hear footsteps heading towards my room and two male voices which I place as Dean and Castiel's, my bedroom door is open so I'm able to see the weird looks of desire. I try to hide my laugh, from what I've learnt about big foot's older brother and angel boy is that those two fancy each other but won't admit it as they don't know the other feels the same way. They pause at my door was and stare at me. I start to feel uncomfortable, plus the itchiness of the scars aren't helping with that either.

Castiel's P.O.V.

The girl who Michael sent me to keep watch over was looking at me with her blue eyes. To me she was a plain looking girl, long arms, long hair, not that tall. I could see her scars (as she is wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt), I wanted to heal them but Bobby wouldn't let me, something about it is her body, she has to make the decision and she didn't want me to she said something like "the scars help me remember plus make up will cover the ones on my face." I don't know humans confuse me. The one human who confuses me the most has got to be Dean. I've known him for a while and when he looks at I can feel something in me, it makes me happy to be with him. But I can't tell him that, Guys don't tell other guys that or so he says, plus I think it maybe a chick flick moment and that makes him uncomfortable. (See what I mean about confusing?)

Deans P.O.V

Bobby's niece was looking at me and Cas, as she slowly got off of the bed I could see how her Jeans and t-shirt clung to her small, thin body. She is really pretty, she has those big blue eyes which I swear could see into my soul (If I had one that is). Her lips form a smile as she sees us standing in her door way, they are pink and very chapped just like Castiel's and like Castiel's very kissable... I mean, her lips are pink and pretty chapped (she's 16 and Cas's aren't kissable). The scars, now what can I say about the scars? They show her character, I don't know maybe I have a scar and wing fetish... I mean a scar fetish. I give her once over trying not to let my eyes linger to long on places they shouldn't, but at the minute she is very slender, her face is hollow, and you can almost see her bones, but it doesn't make sense she is that she eats a lot and I mean a lot, maybe it's something to do with being starved for nearly a month, I'm sure after a few days, or maybe even weeks she'll put something on her bones. She is very pale, but then again her mother says she is always pale. "Emily, your mam called she said you have to go eat something." I said, I really didn't think it was going to be hard to get her to eat as she eats a lot, but there is times where she won't eat at all and she refuses to eat bread and cheese.

Emily P.O.V

"Dean," I say annoyed. When I first got out of hospital he treated me like I was made of glass, that I was a child, I'm one year younger then Sam for crying out loud. "I will eat when I want to, I don't need you telling me when to eat." "Emily I haven't seen you eat properly since Christmas and that was a week ago." He starts. "Castiel TELL him to leave me alone. I'll eat when I want to. I'm not a child so fuck off." I reply as I storm past him and into the living room. Christmas was not a happy time for me this year. It fell 2 days after I was released for hospital

*Flashback time*

"Emily, Emily, Emily, Wake up... Santa's been here. Wake up." My little brother said while jumping on my bed. I get up, take his hand and walk him down the tree in the living room. "Merry Christmas Luke." I say lifting him up and giving him a kiss. My parents, Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel are also there. "I feel so bad I didn't get any presents for anyone." I says which earns uncomfortable silence from the rest of the room, apart from Luke who has run over and started to rip open his presents. I slowly walk over to the tree and find one with my name on it. I didn't think I was going to live to see Christmas as I lost so much blood when Crowley was cutting me. Tears start to sting in my eyes, to hide it I rip open my own present and fill with joy. My parents got me all of the harry potter books, plus the DvDs and a fucking wand. I start to act like a child and shout spells everywhere. BEST PRESENT EVER. We start to open more presents. As well as the harry potter stuff, I also get a Kindle with a few books on it already and a iPod. My parents claim that these are "Going away gifts" It's ten to three and dinner is ready, we eat, laugh and my everyone is saying "how good it is to have you home Emily" when dinner is over and I've helped clean up we go back to the living room where all the boys are following Luke's toy car with their eyes. My eyes are drawn to the tree, there is one present left. I walk over to it to see what name is one it "Emily." Now everyone is looking at me to see what I've got, slowly I tear open the paper and scream dropping the gift to the ground. Bobby is on his feet and running over to me. He takes the frame up off the ground and looks at the photo on the inside of the glass. I run to get sick but nothing come ups. When I return to the living room I see my mother crying. My father, Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel looked like they are going to kill someone. I take the frame off of Bobby and examine it properly. It is a simple photo-frame with the caption 'Happier Times' wrote on it. The photo itself is one of me tied to a chair, dirty, with blood coming out of my arms, legs and face. As soon as I saw it I taught it was from Crowley but turning it over I saw it was from the British guy. There was a message 'Dearest Emily I miss the fun we had before Crowley took you away from me. Your body should be mine and one day it will be. Love always Mark xx'

*Present time*

That message still makes me feel sick. Big foot is sitting in the living room reading a book. I stalk past him and into the kitchen, grab my ipod from the dock, plug in and put on the headphones and blast Gaslight Anthem. * On President Street You'll find the sisters Praying over My city's heart* I sing along while I make my pasta. I've been down *I've been out Had my head and my heart kicked around But in quiet of the night Romeo's mind is burning From putting all of his blood Into them sermons* I sing at the top of my voice letting all of the pain from the last few days out of my body. I feel eyes on me and start to freak out, I reach for the knife block next to me and pull out one of the knifes. Slowly I turn around and see Sam standing at the door looking at me with a smile playing on his mouth. I smile back and go back to my pasta. When I'm done eating it I run back up to my room and push pass dean.

*2 Days Later*

"Yes, all right Bobby. No just leave the stuff in the room for me. Okay I'll tell them. Right bye" Hanging up on Bobby I turn around to Sam, dean and Castiel "Bobby says not to teleport straight to his house. He says that and I quote 'Mark is watching our movements, he is trying to find the right moment to grab me and tell them idjits not to let you out of their sights'." I say to them. "I'm just going to say good bye to my family." I can't believe that I'm accually leaving and going to live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It is such a big change, Sophia and Alex nearly died when I told them everything and I mean everything. At first they wouldn't believe me, but they realized that what I was saying was true, then I had to tell them about moving, that was when we all broke down. I promised them I would call and text or even skype, but with the time differences between America and Ireland I don't know how that is going to work out. "I better be going now." I say not even caring about the tears that are running down my face. I run over to my parents and give them a massive hug whispering "I love you." and "don't miss me too much." Then I walk over to my brother pick him up into a bear hug telling him to stay out of trouble. Dad walks over to me and hands me $200 "take it in case you need some money. I'll transfer more into your bank." With that a flapping of wings tells me that Dean and Sam are already at the motel we are going to be staying at for the night and Castiel is coming to take me. I say my final good bye as Castiel takes hold of me. I hold my breath and close my eyes tight. When I open them Dean and Sam are standing in front of me outside a motel. (Eww) "Emily you are Castiel's sister, I don't want the owner to think we kidnaped a 16 year old girl. You understand me?" Dean says looking me in the eye as if I'm going to do something bad. "Yeah sure whatever." I reply and walk into the dirty looking office. (Again eww) "Hi," Dean says to the dodgy looking owner. "I need a room with two queen beds and a single bed, please." The owner looks at me and I smile back at him. "And where will all of you be sleeping?" He asks. "Well, I can share a bed with my brother" he says gesturing to Big foot. "Castiel can sleep on the single bed and his sister can sleep on the other queen." The owner just grunts and goes to his computer. "I'm sorry, there is only one room left and it only has two queen beds." Big foots looks at me and gives me a shy smile, I wink at him. The owner is looking at us and smiles. (Dirty, dirty man) "That will be $46 for a night. How long are ya'll staying?" "Just tonight" Castiel answers (First time I heard him speak all day) dean hands over the money, the owner tells us what room we are staying in and gives him the keys.

"Emily we are going to get food, you wanna come with us?" Big foot says to me. "Are you coming back to the room to eat it?" I ask "Yeah we should be." He says back to me. "Then no, I'm going to shower, just bring me back something that is not a beef burger, oh and a slice of apple pie if they have it." "Okay see ya in like 10mins"

As they walk away I grab my bag and take it into the bath room. Thank god I decided to pack my shampoo and bodywash. Climbing onto the shower I press play on my phone. * Come as you are, as you were, As I want you to be * I start singing along but stop as I remember the last time I did. So I just let the music play as the hot water washes over me * A friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.* while washing my hair I start to think about my new school. It is January, I'm starting into a brand new school as a girl with a heavy Irish accent in the USA this is not going to go well for me.

1. I'm going to be bullied because people won't be able to understand me. (truth be told people didn't understand me in Ireland)

2. I'm going to be classed a werid because I'm living with my uncle.

3. People are going to think my parents left me on his door step.

4. Mark is going to find me and take me (I want to see him again so I can kick him in the balls)

5. People are going to make fun of me because of my scars (HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS THIS ONE OUT? WHY ISNT IT HIGHER ON MY LIST? EMILY YOU ARE A DUMBASS)

6. All of the girls in my class are going to make fun of me for not listing to pop (Plus some of the boys)

7. I'm not going to make any friends.

8. And last but not least, I'm going to be put into Sam's year because of my classes in Ireland. (I don't know how that works out but somehow Bobby says it does)

The guys must be back as I can hear movement in the room. I pull on my underwear and pjs and open the bathroom door, only to see a man sitting on one of the beds. Not this shit why again, why does this happen when no one else is home or with me? In my bag I have hidden one of Dean's guns. (Hey don't blame me, I was kidnapped!) I walk over to the door and slowly open it holding the gun out in front of me (thank god Bobby taught me how to shoot all those years ago) "hi there, can I ask what the hell you are doing in my room." I say to the man who is creepily checking me out. "Oh sweet heart, put down the gun, I'm not going to hurt you" he says "I asked WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU FUCKING CREEP?" (oh Emily not a smart move last time you yelled at someone they dragged a knife across your skin) just as he opened his mouth to say something, Big foot came through the door laugh at something Dean said and stopped to stare at the scene that was playing out in front of his eyes, with Dean crashing into the back of him. "Dad? What are you doing here?" "DAD, Oh my god I'm so sorry Mr Winchester." I say to him as I slowly set down the gun. "This is why I need therapy." I try to make a joke out of the situation. Dean walks towards me "Emily its okay." He tells me as he slowly takes the gun away from me. Mr Winchester is looking at me trying to place the name with my face. "Dad this is Emily Wilson, Bobby's niece." Big foot tells him. "Emily?" I nod trying not to make eye contact. (Oh god, Dean and Sam's dad checked me out.) Mr Winchester comes over to me and pulls me into a bear hug. "I heard what happened and about the message from that basterd Mark!" He is looking me in the eye, I'm trying to look anywhere but his. "We WILL find them and we WILL kill them. I promise you that!" I start to cry and he looks very worried. He gives Big foot the 'did I do/say something wrong look.' "Thank you" is all I can manage to whisper. (Yup therapy for life.)

"Dad where are you crashing tonight? There is no rooms left here and we all have to share beds already" Dean asks Mr Winchester. "How did you even know we were here?" "Bobby told me son, he wanted me to make sure you'll where all right, what he forgot to mention was that Emily was here with you. But I guess he thought I knew that." Big foot walks over to the bed I'm sitting on and hands me my food, as I eat I think about my life back in Ireland and how much I'm going to miss it. Such as being able to walk to the shops on my own. Being able to see my family every day. Being able to hug my parents, my brother. And most importantly being able to drink at 18. (The last one is a joke. I'm trying to make myself feel better. I'm not heartless.)

After we eat I decide to go to bed. John said he has to leave now. Some big vampire's nest outside of Miami. (And here I was thinking vamps don't like the sunlight) When he is gone Dean starts asking me questions like "How did you get my gun", "How do you know how to shoot" and my all time favourite "Why is it not loaded" and to him I replied "1. I borrowed it from you poorly guarded bag, 2. Bobby showed me around about the same time he was showing Sam. You probably don't remember me being there and 3. It's not loaded? Shite I guess I should have checked that. Right good night." "Castiel and I are going to go get drunk down the street. If you two are sharing a bed no monkey business. Ya hear?" "Oh god Dean I can't believe you think I'm that type of girl. Asshole" I say back to him. "Make good choices and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

After they left Sam climbed in beside me shyly. "Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot."

"How did you do it? How can you go from living a normal life to coming to live with your uncle Bobby?" (He is getting deep here.)

"To be honest Big foot, I never taught about it. When I'm with my uncle I feel safe, as if the bad guys can't get me." I reply (did that sound deep? Let's lighten up the mood) "Plus don't say I said this but... I want to become a hunter."

"Even if that means going to a new school and making new friends?"

"To me it doesn't matter. I'm tired. Good night Bigfoot."

"Good night Emily and be warned I'm a kicker." He warns me. (1 sheep, Two sheep, Three Sheep...)

Note-I know silly way to end the chapter but still. I promise there is going to be some MAJOR Destiel next chapter ;) I don't proof-read my work till after its up on the internet so sorry :)


End file.
